


The Dauphin(e)

by Zokath



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Arranged Marriage, Angst, Arranged Marriage, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Love, M/M, Multi, Slow Burn, Smut
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-08
Updated: 2018-07-08
Packaged: 2019-06-07 13:38:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15220319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zokath/pseuds/Zokath
Summary: Levi Ackerman, monarch of France, married, and in need of an heir. The people of the French court were about to riot. He was aware of the heat he would receive for his choice in the subject of marriage, but it was getting to the point he couldn't handle the constant whispering and gossip.Erwin Smith, Monarch of England, also married, and, of course, in need of an heir. Things in England weren't going so well. Between the strife in France, he needed someone to ensure the safety of his empire, and bring security to his people. The thing was, this meeting was quiet possibly the most boring thing he'd ever had to sit through. "When is this gonna be over?"





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is gonna be the best thing Ive done. Ive been planning this for months, so im hoping everything is gonna go smoothly. Levi is the Monarch of France, and Erwin is the Monarch of France. Both are married to each other, but are in need of children to satisfy the kingdoms needs. Will the woman they choose be nothing more than a child bearer, or someone they both fall for.

Levi Ackerman, monarch of France, married, and in need of an heir. The people of the French court were about to riot. He was aware of the heat he would receive for his choice in the subject of marriage, but it was getting to the point he couldn't handle the constant whispering and gossip.

Erwin Smith, Monarch of England, also married, and, of course, in need of an heir. Things in England weren't going so well. Between the strife in France, he needed someone to ensure the safety of his empire, and bring security to his people. The thing was, this meeting was quiet possibly the most _boring_ thing he'd ever had to sit through. "When is this gonna be over?" 

Levi looked over and sighed, "Possibly never, at least not at this pace." he said with a huff. He was tapping his finger on the table and closed his eyes. They had begun to narrow down their choices months ago, why were there still so many decisions to be made? 

"What about Germany? They have a long line of women who are willing to take the throne!" someone shouted from across the table. No, of course not, the fighting and yelling continued. After Germany, it went to Scandinavia, then Finland, and so own and so forth down the line of countries. "Russia?", someone asked with a sigh. 

"All the Russian women are redheads, or they're cold hearted, I can't handle either of them." Erwin said with a groan. The table was quiet for that seemed like an hour. Then there was a cough, and a higher voice pipped up. "The Russian Monarch actually has a child with a ruler from the Middle East." 

Levi looked up, eyes wide. A short women with cropped blonde hair was sitting straight up at the end of the table, arms folded. He looked around and scowled, "Did _no one_ look into the Middle East? They're some of the richest in the world and not one of you fucking idiots decided to open a damn book and see just who the fuck was available?" 

The room was silent, once again, that is until Erwin cleared his throat and looked down the table at the women. "Thank you for the suggestion. Please, look into this and find out more, at this point we just need a Queen." The women nodded and stood up, "What's your name, ma'am?" Levi called before she had a chance to leave. 

"Nanaba." she said simply before walking out. With that, the meeting was adjourned at Levi's request. "Our subjects are going to fucking riot." he whispered, hooking his arm around Erwins larger one. "Calm down, they know that we're trying, that should be enough." he reassured him with a small small, "Why don't you go and relax a little bit? Im sure that Nanaba lady will be back soon with our answers. Besides. I don't like seeing you worry over trivial things like this." 

Levi looked up and scoffed, "This issue is anything but trivial, and you know that. Stop trying to make this seem like it's not a big deal. At this point its life or death." Erwin sighed and let go of his arm. Levi over-stressed in situations like these, so instead, he gave him a kiss on the cheek and a small smile, "I have another meeting in an hour. Get some sleep, read a book, do _something._ For me." Levi reluctantly nodded and let his husband walk off into the darkening hallways. That meeting ran way over its intended time, that was for sure. He decided he was going to eat, shower, and head to bed in hopes his husband would join him at a semi- reasonable time. Of course, that didn't happen. the next morning Levi woke up and Erwin was sitting at his desk... all the way across the room. 

Levi swung his legs out of bed and shuffled over to Erwin. He pressed a kiss to his temple and sighed. "Why are you up so early?" he asked in a raspy voice. Erwin chuckled and rubbed his eyes, "You mean late, I never went to bed." Levi narrowed his eyes and clicked his tongue, "What a great husband, I feel so loved." The blonde laughed and handed him a few papers. "Nanaba gave me these late last night after my meeting ended. Everything we need to know on the girl." 

Levi took the stack of papers and scanned through the words, "Hange Zoe?" he asked with a confused look, "Doesn't sound very 'Middle Eastern' does it?" Erwin leaned back and pulled Levi into his his arms, "Her fathers Russian, and her Mother is from the east. Apparently, her mother passed away when she was young. She's been ruling her kingdom since then, while also visiting and staying in touch with her family in Russia." Levi sat there for a moment and though to himself. She sounded smart, elegant, everything that they needed to expand their Kingdom, and possibly improve their own lives. 

"When do we get the pleasure of meeting this women?" Levi mumbled, shuffling through the papers in his hands. "I requested a meeting as soon as possible. She's visiting her father and step-siblings next week to sing in the Russian Opera." Levi nodded and gave him a smile,"Set it up then." 

Erwin nodded and gave him a kiss on the cheek, "Go get some breakfast, we have more meetings today." Levi nodded and began to walk towards their bedroom doors, "Are you going to be joining me?" he asked quietly. Erwin lifted his head and sighed, "Yes, I'll be right behind you." 

It was a calm day, at least compared to the last few days. Levi occupied his spare time by preparing both of their clothing and belongings for the trip, while Erwin handled the diplomatic side of everything. It was nerve racking for Levi. The possibility of letting someone new into not only their home, but their private lives, including their love lives. "What if she's a total bitch?" Levi asked as he rushed around their room frantically. "I-I mean not a bitch, but what if she dosen't like us? Or judges us or something like-" 

"Levi." Erwin said with a little force behind his words. "If anything, she's probably just as nervous as we are.Calm down, pack, then go to bed. We leave early tomorrow, I don't need you biting my head off first thing in the morning." 

Levi rolled his eyes at the comment and sighed. "Same for you,  Mister 'I can't bother to join my husband in bed'." He angrily climbed into bed and blew out his candle. Of course, Erwin didn't join Levi in bed until late, resulting in him refusing to get up in the morning. "Erwin, I swear to god if you don't get your ass up I'm leaving without you." Erwin oped his eyes and groaned. 

"Coffee?" 

"No, get up." 

"I'm not getting up without a promise of at least a cup."

"Erwin-" 

"I promise I'll go to bed earlier for the next two weeks." 

"It's terrible you have to promise your husband that you're gonna sleep with him to ensure your morning cup of shit." Levi finally went and grabbed Erwin a cup of coffee. By the time he was back, Erwin was up, and dressed enough to travel all day long. "Thank you." he said with a sleepy smile. 

Levi grinned and helped him fix his hair. "Are you ready?" he asked softly, trying not to be too excited. "To travel for two days? Or to meet someone that might save us from certain doom?" 

"Both." Levi whispered. This was something that could change the course of their lives as they know it, they were excited, maybe a little scared? Within two days of non-stop travel they'd be in Russia, meeting a women that sounded like a dream on paper. 

"Lets go then," Erwin said, picking up their bags and heading towards the carriage. "Ready?" he asked with a smile once they reached the carriage. 

"I sure fucking hope so."


	2. Standing out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Fuck you." She said softly as she picked her head up to look Erwin in the eye. "I will ensure this marriage will haunt you for the rest of your days." 
> 
> With that stormed away, possibly attempting to find Mike, or somewhere to just be alone. 
> 
> "I think you fucked up a marriage that hasn't even taken place yet." Levi whispered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Im kinda sad while I'm writing this, so naturally its going to have some sad undertones. I appreciate the kudos and positive feed back though! Please leave some suggestions in the comments if you like! Today we're focusing on Hange, her backstory, family dynamics, and how she feels about everything thats changing in her life. Enjoy!

Russia was a cold place, too cold for Hange Zoe. She missed the hot, arid mountains of sand that constantly changed; she missed the place she considered her home. Tonight she would have to perform in front of thousands of people she didn't give two shits about, and apparently two monarchs were coming to talk to her father about something extremely important. But that didn't matter to her, this wasn't her kingdom, so she wasn't going to get herself caught in the middle of anything. The one good thing about visiting her estranged family members was the fact that she would get to see the people she had to leave behind when she rose to power, but that would have to wait until later. 

"Zoe." a tall, blonde man said as he burst through the doors. Hange turned around with a bright smile and welcomed the man into a hug, 'Mike!" she practically screeched. This man was the light of her life, especially after her mother passed away. "Jesus Christ, how have you been?" You look amazing, maybe better than amazing!" Hange laughed and let go of Mikes neck. His mustache was looking better than it did the last time she visited home. "Thanks, and what about you? Any news on the whole 'you need to get married' thing your parents continue to bring up?" Mike sighed and rubbed his temples. Both him and Hange were in the same boat when it came to parents and marriage. Neither one of them were ready to get married, and they may never be ready if they thought about it. 

Another knock at the door, but this one was softer, and without the screaming. "Miss Zoe?" a soft voice asked from behind the door. Mike walked towards the door and opened it with a soft smile, "Ah, Petra," Mike said with a smile, "That's my cue to leave. Make sure to come by when you have the time Zoe." Hange smiled and watched the young girl walk into her room. Her name was Petra Ral, and she was Hange's lady-in-waiting. "Hello, Petra. What brings you here?" she asked, plopping down at her desk. Petra pushed a few pieces of hair behind her ear and sighed, "Your father asked me to prepare you for tonight." she said with a sweet smile. 

Of course, only Hanges father would waste this sweet young girls time by forcing her to try and tame every inch of Zoe's personality, every inch of something he didn't like about his daughter. Almost all of Hanges characteristics she got from her mother, The darker skin tine, frizzy slightly curly hair, dark eyes, and her nose. With the combination of her father having a Roman nose, and her mother having a Roman nose, she of course had to inherit that feature. "Let me guess," she whispered with a sigh,"Hair first?" 

Petra gave her a small, sad smile and shrugged. "Yeah, he asked me to have it braided back into a bun. Anything specific you'd like me to incorporate?" Hange sat back in her desk chair and frowned, "No, just do it, and get ready for this awful night." she whispered. Petra nodded and got to work. it always took multiple hours to tame, brush, and get Hanges hair pulled back and "tamed". Petra raked a comb through the tangles and curls before speaking up, "Miss Hange, have you ever thought of maybe cutting your hair? It would make everything so much easier." Hange was silent; she loved the length, color, texture, everything about it. Why did it matter to anyone else what her hair looked like?  _Especially_ here, the place she only visited out of guilt. "No, I'm not gonna cut it, no matter what any of you say."

Petra bit her lip and stayed silent for the rest of their time together. She finished her hair, and started on makeup. It plays consisted of a lightened face, bright lips and cheeks, and dark eye makeup. And, of course the dress. It was gigantic, like all of the royal families dresses were. But Hange was so much more slender than the rest of her siblings. Instead of being the fragile, innocent girl all of her half-sisters were, she was tall and muscular, something that few men wanted. "What does the dress look like Petra?" she asked. Petra smiled and walked towards Hanges closet,"Your father let me do the honor of picking your dress this time! I wanted to take in all of your suggestions and complaints into mind while picking it though! The only guidelines I had to follow was big, and dark colored." 

Hange stood and followed her into the closet. When she say the dress, she was shocked. It was big, but it didn't enhance something she didn't have. "So, instead of giving me hips and tits, you picked a dress that has a train of the length of the staircase?" Petra blushed at the observation and nodded. "I didn't mess up did I? I tried my best to design something you'd feel comfortable in!" Hange turned around quickly and laughed, "No, no! I love it! Thank you Petra, I can take it from here. Go get yourself ready and I'll see you this evening."

Petra grinned and left quickly, leaving Hange by herself. This was the last night she was spending in this god forsaken palace. She was going to go back home to the sun, and her subjects who respected her and her choices. All she had to do was make it through this one, agonizingly slow night of torture and she was free for a good four years. 

* * *

 

 

Levi and Erwin were greeted at the entrance to the palace by the king, and the rest of the family. "Erwin." Levi whispered as they walked up the steps of the courtyard, "Exactly how old is this girl?" he asked, giving his hand a tight squeeze. Erwin had on a smile, he needed this meet to go over well for the sake of his and Levis sanity. 

"I believe she's around 17, going to be 18 soon, why? Whats going on in your head?" 

"Well, if she's too young theres a gigantic possibility that she wouldn't be able to have children without an increased risk of-" 

"Levi, please. Tonight all we're going to do is talk about the possibility of marriage. Plus, I hear the Russians have some of the best alcohol in the world." 

Levi looked up to his husband and fought the urge to smack the back of his head. "You need to stop joking before I leave you here to make arraignments by yourself." Erwin nodded and lead Levi through the huge gates that emptied into a crowded hall. 

"Ah, you must Erwin Smith," said a tall man who stood at the front of the huge group, "My names Andrei Hange, its a pleasure to make your aquatint."  This man was tall, almost mean looking. It was intimidating to say the least. "And these are my other daughters. Zoe is upstairs preparing for her big night."

Erwin nodded and stuck his hand out to shake with Andrei's. Levi completely ignored the man standing in front of him and cast his glance towards the group of girls standing behind him. One of them looked around the same age as Andrei, it must be his current wife. The other girls  looked younger, some obviously under the age of twelve, some well into marriage age. They were basic girls in all honesty, nothing eye catching about them. "I want to meet her." Levi said spontaneously. 

Andrei and Erwin both looked towards Levi in shock. "Like I said, Zoe is getting ready upstairs in her chambers-" 

"I didn't travel for half a fucking week to stand here and talk with you. Now have someone take me to her, you can discuss politics and all that stupid shit with my husband." 

From the crowd of women, a girl, maybe around eleven stepped forward and motioned for Levi to follow her. Her mother called after her as she rushed towards the stairs with Levis sleeve in her grasp. "I want to see Zoe just as bad as you mister." she said with a cheeky smile. 

Levi laughed and followed her away from the crowd of people, "You like your half sister this much?" The small girl turned around and rolled her eyes. "She lets me have fun, at least more fun than my other sisters do." That made Levi less grumpy. At least he knew something about her that was interesting. 

When they got up the stairs there was a huge set of doors with a huge man standing in the center of it. "Mike, Mike!" the girl cried, rushing towards him. 

Mike turned and picked the girl up and twirled her around, "Xenia, what are you doing up here?" he whispered. Levi cleared his throat and stepped forward. "Sorry for interrupting whatever this is, but... can I just meet Zoe?"

Mike's head snapped up and he scowled. "You're _not_ to call her that. That name is for family and close friends." 

Levi looked shocked. This man who seemed so nice and caring and suddenly turned into a ball of anger. Levi heard footsteps coming up the stairs. He felt a strong arm wrap around his waist and suddenly felt his own anger dissolve. "She is family." Erwin said with a shit eating smirk. Levi looked up with wide eyes, and Mike looked just as confused as Levi in that moment. "What?" they both said in unison.

"Her father just gave her away, to me and my husband." 

Mike scoffed and put Xenia down,"No, no Hange is too young to get married, she just told me this morning. There's no way she willingly-" 

"Micheal! Be quiet, this is not your place to gossip." Andrei said from behind the two men standing at the end of the staircase. After that a soft knock was heard from inside Hanges room. "Now, go in there, escort her down the stairs, and behave yourself. I would hate Mohave to inform your mother that you're interfering with royal business." Mike stopped himself from saying another word and simply opened the door, walked in, and slammed it behind him. 

Mike rubbed his eyes and began to pace. He couldn't keep this from her, for fucks sake she was his best friend. If he didn't tell her, she would be shocked with a bombshell that was going to change her life forever, but if he did tell her she'd be upset the one night she needed toe calm and relaxed. It was a lose-lose situation in his mind. "Mike?" she said from the other end of the room, "Well? Do I look  _ravishing_?" she said with a twirl. 

He smiled and reached for her arm, "Petra made the right call with the dress, I see." Hange grinned and hooked her arm with his. She could tell he was nervous, which wasn't common for Mike, and that in turn made her nervous. Mike opened her door and led her to the beginning of the staircase, they looked graceful, well as graceful as two young adults could walking towards a huge crowd of people.

"Why are you so nervous?" she whispered as she gave smiles and random waves to on-lookers. 

"I'm not nervous." he said with a sigh. 

"Bullshit, what's going on." 

Mike glanced over at her and scanned the room. "You didn't tell me you were promised to someone..." he whispered.

Hange's smiled began to fade from her once lit up face, "Last time I checked, I wasn't... Why? What have you heard Mike?" 

Before he had time to explain they were at the bottom of the stairs, and Hange was being whisked away by her father. "Zoe, I want you to meet Levi Ackerman and Erwin Smith, the Kings of France and England."  Hange smiled and bit her lip. "Father, what's going on?" she asked in a hush voice. 

Erwin cleared his throat and once again put on his fake, political smile. "Do you enjoy France?" he asked taking her hand in his. Levis conscious was screaming at him to intervene and stop this ambush. He didn't want to force her into a marriage she wasn't willing to be apart of, but it seemed it was too late to stop it. "Why would you ask?" she said, giving him a questioning glare. 

"Well, once all of us wed, that's where you're going to reside." 

There is was. The shock, anger, and hurt began to spread across her face at lightening speed. "No-" 

"Zoe it's said and done. In three weeks you will be married to both of these men." 

She turned to look at her father, and the face she made would make a grown man cry. "You don't have the right to sell me off like a piece of cattle! I have my own kingdom to run!"

"You are seventeen, and the proposal was giving to the princess of  _Russia,_ not the ruler of the Titanian Empire. You may chose to do whatever you'd like with that patch of dessert, it's not my problem." With that being said, Andrei walked away to join the rest of his family. Hange stood there, staring at the men standing infant of her. 

"I hope you'll be satisfied with the arrangements." 

Levi put his hand over his eyes and groaned. "Stop. Fucking. Talking. You've ruined her night, as well as mine." 

Erwin looked at Levi then to Hange, "I'm sorry about the harshness of this," he said, reaching to put his hand on her shoulder, "Put I promise all your needs will be met-" 

"Fuck you." She said softly as she picked her head up to look Erwin in the eye. "I will ensure this marriage will haunt you for the rest of your days." 

With that stormed away, possibly attempting to find Mike, or somewhere to just be alone. 

"I think you fucked up a marriage that hasn't even taken place yet." Levi whispered. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Essentially, Hange isn't going to be happy with the marriage for a while, well at least not comfortable with the idea of children and letting them into her personal life. I didn't give too much details when it came to what Hans was wearing because I want you guys to be able to personalize it! But attitude wise, she's a mixture of Lana del Rey when it comes to her sadder emotions, and Beyonce circa "APESHIT" when it comes to anger and pettiness.


End file.
